the weirdest dream
by jeny88animefan
Summary: mikan is trapped in her dream where everyone is an animal and cant escape unless..?  NxM


The weirdest dream

Hey everyone this story is for Queen Amazing contest  
>I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE<p>

* * *

><p>"Mou Natsume made me trip again, and saw my polka-dots panties!" Mikan said to herself. She was walking to the library to do some homework for Jin-Jin, she didn't want him to get mad. When she got there she did it for like an hour then she fell asleep.<p>

In her dream she was wearing a pink dress and her hair was in a ponytail. She saw that there was nobody, so she just started to walk straight ahead. Suddenly she heard rustling in a bush and walked towards it. There she saw a cute bunny that was really fluffy, then Mikan ran up to it and saw that his leg was hurt so she took him under a tree.

The bunny was unconscious so Mikan was just singing. Suddenly she felt moving and saw that the bunny had woken up. She asked him for his name and the bunny replied "Ruka."

Ruka POV

I was looking for some food when suddenly something attacked me and I fell on a bush. I woke up due to hearing a beautiful voice and when I opened my eyes I saw a very beautiful girl. She asked for my name and I shyly replied Ruka, I just hope she didn't saw me blushing.

Normal POV

Mikan got up and helped him to his house once they got there Ruka offered her some tea and then they started chatting. Mikan suddenly remembered that she didn't know where she was so she excused herself to go explore around.

She continued walking for 5 minutes when she saw a flash and buttons being pressed, she turned around and saw a cute fox with a camera. She went near it and called it until the fox replied "you are going to make me a lot of money and by the way I'm hotaru." Mikan introduced herself and asked her " hey do you know how to get out of here." Hotaru smirked and told her " you got to talk to the king and he will be the one to let you out." Then hotaru ran away and mikan tried to catch up but hotaru ran to fast.

Mikan gave up so she just walked away but suddenly a unicorn came across and asked for her name. Mikan introduced herself then the unicorn announced " my name is Narumi and I am a pretty unicorn." Mikan got excited and yelled " When I grow up I want to be a unicorn!" Narumi told her " ooo you can if you work hard." That made mikan more excited which made Narumi laugh at how naïve she is. Mikan bid goodbye and left forgetting to ask about the castle.

Five minutes while she was still thinking about the unicorn she got hit by a bamboo and fell. A giant panda came running after the bamboo and helped mikan up. The giant panda said " hey are you hurt, im tsubasa the biggest panda in here." Mikan stood up and introduced herself for the fourth time and started talking and laughing with tsubasa. Mikan remembered about the king so she asked tsubasa. Tsubasa told her " you have to walk for 10 minutes straight and you will see two zebras they will make you do something and if you do it they will take you, good luck, I have to go before my girlfriend misaki gets mad, bye" and tsubasa left.

Mikan was singing a song on the way, she was thinking what they will make her do, she was kind of funny but not so smart. She was getting a lot of attention that some guys were whistling at her but she didn't mind all she wanted to do is leave. Then out of nowhere she saw a dog? or a cat? That dog-cat was chasing a little boy. "Poor boy" Mikan thought.

Once Mikan saw the two zebras she almost fainted but stood strong to walk up to them. One zebra was blue and the other one was pink, that was rare to see. She felt someone else there but ignored it and asked what was in her head all day "where is the king?" The two zebras saw her and the pink one said "I'm Anna and this is my sister Nook." "If you want us to take you you got to answer a few questions and do something for us at the end" said Nonoko. Mikan nodded and got a little nervous.

Mikan's POV  
>"First question what is your name" Nonoko said. I responded Mikan Sakura. "Second question what do you want to be when you grow up?" said Anna. I just said the first thing on my mind "I want to be a unicorn." They both laughed really hard, and I blushed. Once they stopped they both asked "Do you love somebody?" and the first person I thought was Natsume which made me blush harder, and nodded. Then Anna said "ok you just have to do something else." I saw weird look from both and they suddenly yelled " you have to sing I'm a little tea pot." I looked at them as if they were crazy but I really have to go before they close the library so I started singing:<p>

I'm a little teapot  
>Short and stout<br>Here is my handle  
>Here is my spout<br>When I get all steamed up  
>Hear me shout<p>

"Tip me over  
>and pour me out!"<br>I'm a clever teapot,  
>Yes it's true<br>Here let me show you  
>What I can do<br>I can change my handle  
>And my spout<br>Just tip me over and pour me out!

When I finished I heard a click and saw Hotaru with her camera, she actually had dollar signs on her eyes and left. When I turned around to see Anna and Nonoko they were laughing out loud. I blushed really red that I looked like a tomato and to make things worse Hotaru took a picture of me like a tomato. I yelled to get Anna and Nonoko's attention so we could go to the king and so I followed them.

Once we got to the front door they told me to just follow the arrows, then they left. I thanked them and opened the door there I saw an arrow and followed it. I walked for like twenty minutes which felt like an hour to me and I saw two huge doors. There I saw Jin-Jin as a puma and Natsume as a black cat and worse for me he was the king. I walked in normally and said "hey Natsume let me out of here" but Jin-Jin yelled at me for talking like that to the majesty so I asked nicely "hello majesty can you please get me out of here." He looked at me like with boring eyes and said " I'll let you out of here if you can make me laugh or smile."

I let out a sigh and did a lot of weird faces but he didn't even move I got mad so I made a cartwheel and when I did it I saw his lips come up and I smiled but I heard him say something that made me mad. He said " wow your panties are so childish polka-dots."

Normal POV

She was about to run but he snapped his fingers and she suddenly woke up. As soon as she woke up she yelled "I want to be a unicorn when I grow up!" then she heard a lot of laughs and ran to the room as fast as she could.

She came to the sakura tree and rested in there. She was telling herself idiot a lot of times until she saw that Natsume got down of the tree. Natsume told her " polka shut up or leave I'm trying to sleep." Then they started their argue like always and suddenly Mikan remembered the question the zebras ask her and blushed. Natsume saw that she was red so he came closer to see if she had a fever and Mikan got more red and that's why he got an idea.

" You like me don't you polka" said Natsume and ,Mikan without thinking said " what if I am" then she covered her mouth but it was too late. Natsume smirked and all of a sudden he kisses Mikan." I'm glad you do" said Natsume and left.

* * *

><p>AN: first story ever done hope you like it<p> 


End file.
